Foreign Exchange Student
by Yue Sai
Summary: Draco is a girl! Need I say more? Hehe, as always I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I have revised this story so the grammar is a bit better. Thanks for the reviews who have informed me my errors. On that note I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR as she is perfect and complete genius while I'm far from it. :)**

Chapter 1: The Transformation

Draco Malfoy stood by the sink as he felt the cold smooth porcelain under his firm grip. Was the potion working? He had concocted a potion to make him stronger and better. When he said better he meant better than Potter. Harry Potter aggravated him. He was the chosen one, the boy-who-lived. Why was it he who was chosen for the role? What made him so special thought Draco as his grip tightened on the rim of the sink. Yes he felt his body change. It started to burn and sting. He couldn't help but writhe from the pain as he felt like the insides of him were being ripped from within him. He cried in agony and his hand clenched at his stomach. His skin rolled and become lose from the muscles in his body. His muscles were taking a new form and shape as so did his bones. The pain was excruciating and unbearable. After what seemed like several minutes his muscles were soothed and wrapped tightly around his bones once more as the skin settled to accept the new form of his body.

Draco laid on the tile floor as he waited for the pain to subside. His breathing slowed and eventually went back to normal. He wondered what the potion had done. Had it worked? He dared look at his reflection in the mirror and he soon regretted it. His bleached blond hair was longer as it was down to his waist and his skin was softer. His eye lashes were longer and his nails were polished and no longer were they chipped. His frame was thinner and curvier. He screamed as his voice was louder and higher pitched. HE WAS A GIRL!

-/-/-

"Please explain again Malfoy to why you have suddenly changed into a girl." asked Draco's mentor and Godfather, Severus Snape. Severus was a good friend of his father's and could hopefully help reverse what Draco had just done to himself.

"I made a potion sir to alter my strength, but instead I become this." Draco explained once again.

"And do you have the ingredients to the potion?" asked Severus still trying to contain his anger. Draco nodded and handed Severus the book in which he had gotten the potion from. His long new slender feminine fingers seemed to tremble as they he handed Severus the book. Severus felt a little remorse for the boy. He was lost and hopeless. His father being locked up in Azkaban wasn't helping the boy at all. He was all that Draco had left to run to.

"I shall see what I can do in terms of making you an antidote, but for now you will be known as my niece who is staying for the winter holidays."

"Thank you Professor."

"Naturally I shall inform Professor Dumbledore and will provide you separate room to stay in, away from the other children, perhaps."

"That would be most appreciated yes." Draco admitted. The last thing he wanted was the news to spread around that he had mistakenly turned himself into a girl.

-/-/-

"He what?" asked Draco now furious but nervous at the same time.

"Draco, you have gotten yourself into quite a mess. I suggest you keep your tone down. The ingredients for the potion take a long time to prepare and gather, so yes you heard me precisely. The old coot wants you to enroll as a foreign exchange student. You will be resorted into a house and then you must get through the terms as what you are now."

"Can't you do something, change his mind?"

"If I could, I would." responded Severus dryly. "As for now you are dismissed for dinner has almost arrived and you will be sorted soon."

-/-/-

Draco entered the Great Hall with Severus by his side. It was a week before the term ended and then winter break would come. He was told by Severus that he was going to be changed back before the end of winter break the latest which was a bit reassuring. Heads from every table turned to look at the mysterious new girl. So far no one had expected it was Draco. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smiled as Draco walked in and his blue eyes twinkled. Oh how much Draco loathed the old man. It didn't matter. He was going to kill the man by the end of the year. Dumbledore stood and tapped his glass to silence everyone.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I would like to introduce everyone to our new foreign exchange student. Her name is Eve Ankert." Announced Dumbledore. Eve Ankert, what kind of name was that thought Draco. He deserved a better name than that.

"She will be sorted into a house and I expect that all of you are welcoming and make her stay all but pleasing and memorable." Dumbledore finished. Then a stern witch with emerald eyes and raven black hair pulled into a tight bun had an old hat in her hands. It was none other than the sorting hat. She waited for Draco to stand by her so she could place the sorting hat on his new girl head. She peered at Draco from her squared glasses and Draco wondered if she was informed of his new conditions.

"Please stand here Miss. Ankert, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head." she instructed with a kind smile. No she had not been informed about his potion accident for never had she approached him with a smile. Draco moved to stand by her and she placed the old familiar hat on his head. He felt like he was elven again when he first came to Hogwarts. He then heard the Hat whisper to him in his ear.

"Hmm, getting resorted I see, and you've changed. I didn't know you wanted to be a girl, but I guess it's all personal opinion. Care to tell me though how you did it?" asked the hat curiously.

"Just put me in Slytherin already."

"Since you seem like you don't want to amuse me with the tale of how you've change then I guess I must amuse myself in doing something else. You are placed in…Gryffindor!" yelled the Hat and Draco was appalled. Could the hat do that? Severus looked shocked as well. Professor McGonagall took the hat off Draco's head and patted him softly on the back.

"Go and join you table Miss. Ankert. If you need anything I'm Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house. Feel free to come to me if you have any questions." She assured Draco with a kind smile that he hadn't seen before. She was the last person he'd ever go to. The Gryffindor table in the meantime cheered and clapped. They'd gotten the foreign exchange student as they unknowingly welcomed really Draco Malfoy to their table. This was going to be a long couple of weeks. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: thank you for telling me you're answers as I promise more is in store, but here is the next chapter for now. As always I hope you enjoy and flames and compliments are welcomed. Further proofread.**

Chapter 2: making friends…or not

Draco Malfoy looked at the long Gryffindor table that was filled with smiling faces that were directed towards him or her, or whatever. It was all so confusing at the moment.

"Come sit by me." voiced Lavender Brown as she patted the empty spot next to her. Pavarti Patil was on her other side as she was smiling up at the new girl. Draco shrugged as he got nothing else to do. Really he just wanted to join his friends at the Slytherin table and hear who they were making fun of now, but thinking about it they were probably making fun of Eve Ankert or rather him as a girl.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Africa." Draco answered. Yes he had well-rehearsed his fake background. He came from a wealthy pureblood wizarding family that lived on a plantation ran by house elves. He went to a pureblood private school where the Draco Malfoy was sent to when really he was still stuck at Hogwarts as a girl.

"Africa!" yelled Lavender as she grew interested and even more intrigued by the new girl. "What's it like?"

"It's hot." Was all Draco could truly answer. He had no idea what Africa was like. When he imagined Africa he imagined long flat dried land with wild animals like lions and cheetahs. Surprisingly he made the two girls giggle.

"I would imagine it would be. Well you'll have a nice time here in the winter then, away from all the heat in Africa." Lavender went on. Her blue eyes shined when she talked as she was very chatty. She talked about her new boyfriend Ron Weasley. She was very animated when she talked about him like she was some sick puppy in love. No wonder Pansy loved to tease this silly girl, but Draco just smiled and nodded. He didn't feel like making enemies while being Eve, the less people staring at his features to loath the better.

"Please Lavender, you're smothering the poor girl. Shouldn't you be snogging, I mean smothering Ron?" interrupted Pavarti. Lavender gave her friend a light smack on the arm, but smiled.

"You're right Pavarti thank you, oh that reminds me Eve." said Lavender beaming even more if that was possible as Draco sat there afraid of what she was going to do next. "I have to introduce you to Ron."

Before Draco could protest Lavender grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet where she dragged him to a red headed boy.

"Ronnie Kins, meet Eve Ankert. We're the best of friends." exclaimed Lavender as she threw her arms around Eve.

"That's great." replied Ron with less enthusiasm than Lavender.

"Oh and this is his friend Harry Potter." Lavender pointed to the raven haired boy with glasses and a peculiar lightening scar on his forehead.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Malfoy said as he extended his feminine hand out towards Harry. He noticed how silky his voice was and so did Harry. Harry took the girl's hand but instead of shaking it he just held it firmly in his hand while he examined her. He looked into her gray blue eyes and the way her bleach blonde hair was long and straight as it fell lusciously to her waist. No he shook the thought out. He liked Ginny, but yet again Ginny was off limits. Maybe it was a good idea to have a new interest, but yet again she wouldn't be here forever.

"She's from Africa." squealed Lavender.

"Really, and how's that like?" asked Ron, but Draco didn't pay attention to him, but instead to the boy that held his soft hand.

"She said it's hot." answered Lavender for Draco as she noticed how he had caught Harry's eyes and maybe even more.

"Harry maybe you could give Eve a tour of Hogwarts. I'm sure she'd love it." suggested Lavender, but he was transfixed my Draco's eyes.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione which broke the curse. Harry had come out of his daze and let go of Draco's hand.

"Um…sorry about that…what were you saying?" Harry apologized as Draco found himself smiling which brought Harry's eyes to look at his lips. They were a shade a petal pink as they were small but kissable.

"I didn't say anything, oh and by the way I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a prefect so if you need anything you can come to me." Hermione told Draco a bit coldly.

"Way to show your hospitality towards Eve." snapped Ron sarcastically. The two have been at each other's throats for the last few days to the point where giving Eve a tour sounded like a good idea. Harry would be able to get away from his two bickering friends and get better acquainted with Eve.

"Would you like a tour of Hogwarts?" Harry asked looking at Eve again. Draco shook his head.

"It's all right. My Uncle gave me a tour earlier today." Draco replied, but Harry didn't stop.

"Then would you like a tour from a student's prospective?" Draco raised his eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Hogwarts has a lot of secrets that your Uncle probably didn't show you." Harry told Draco as if he could read his mind. Draco nodded his head and Harry stood up and offered Draco his arm. They walked out of the Great Hall as they seemed to just be walking in silence. Harry cleared his throat as he wanted to break the awkward silence between them.

"So who's your Uncle?"

"He's Severus Snape." replied Draco as Harry had a shocked look. She was related to the worst professor ever and yet she was in Gryffindor.

"I'm surprised you're not in Slytherin then."

"Yes, so am I." answered Draco truthfully. The hat only sorted him in Gryffindor for pure amusement.

"In here." Harry instructed as he pulled Draco into an empty old classroom. Draco was shocked and he hoped harry wasn't going to try to make a move on him. Harry closed the door and then looked at Eve. He looked surprised to see her frightened face.

"Eve are you alright?' asked Harry and Draco just nodded his head. "Alright well here I wanted to show you this." Harry pointed to a statue of a one-eyed witch. Harry got out his wand as he pointed it to the statue and said, "Dissendium."

The one-eyed witch's hump opened up into a new entry way for both Harry and Draco. Draco stared at it since he never knew of its existence.

"Where does it lead to?"

"It leads to the cellar of this one place in Hogsmeade called Honey Dukes. Maybe I'll take you there since a Hogsmeade trip is coming up. Would you like to go with me?" asked Harry.

"Sure, that would be fun." answered Draco as he didn't feel like Draco anymore but he was feeling like he was Eve, like he was a girl. Draco noticed how bright Harry's eyes were and how messy his black hair was but at the same time it was cute the way it laid. He also noticed Harry's lips as they were pale, but had a little color to them. They were thin, but still kissable.

"We should get out of here before someone walks in and gets the wring impression." Harry suggested which caused Draco's examination of Harry's features to end. He took hold of her hand in a friendly way as he led her out of the small classroom and back into the hall.

"So you're really from Africa?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you say it as if it's hard to believe."

"No, I just find it different and intriguing, but in a good way. I mean I've never been anywhere so meeting someone who's from somewhere else is nice. Also the fact that I can't imagine Draco Malfoy, the one you replaced, in Africa."

"Ah, well is there anything else you'd like to show me?" asked Draco. Harry shook his head.

"That's it for now. You must be tired. I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor common room." offered Harry. Draco thought it was a good idea since he didn't know the password. Harry led Draco up the moving staircases. Harry was surprised that Eve didn't act afraid or shocked, but yet she remained impassive. Maybe she's seen moving staircases before thought Harry. He then guided her up to a painting with a large lady in a pink dress.

"And who do we have here?" asked the Fat Lady portrait.

"This is the new foreign exchange student Eve Ankert. Eve when you want to enter the Gryffindor common room you have to give the Fat Lady the password. The password is baubles." explained Harry.

"It is indeed, and very nice to meet you Miss. Ankert." answered the Fat lady as she let them into the big room. There was a large fire place with several children lying by the fire. There are also sofas and tables where they can do their studies. In the back of the room were two staircases. One led to the girls' room and the other to the guys' rooms.

"Well I'm a bit tired." said Draco as he didn't really feel like hanging out in a room decked out in Gryffindor colors.

"Okay then, well I hope you enjoy your stay here, and I shall see you in class." Harry said as you could see the awkward parting. Was he supposed to just stand there and wave like an idiot or was he supposed to hug or…or something else? Draco saw Harry was nervous as Eve took over. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Good night Harry, and thank you for the tour." she thanked as her voice was again like silk as it slipped her lips. Draco came back as he blushed. How could he let her take over like that? Now he was thinking like he were two people.

"Good night Eve." Harry managed to utter and Draco swiftly went up the steps. Harry spotted his two friends. Hermione was reading a book while Ron was snogging Lavender once again. It's like they didn't need to breath or something.

"Hey Hermione." said Harry as he sat down beside her.

"Hi Harry." she replied coldly. Harry could see she wasn't happy. "How was your tour with Eve?"

"It was nice."

"Yeah I bet. I saw her kiss you goodnight." Hermione replied as she was smiling teasingly at Harry. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Harry answered as he slightly blushed. Hermione just smiled wider.

"Well you should ask her to the Slug club Christmas Party. Then you'll have less people trying to poison you."

"Yeah, but I already asked her to Hogsmeade so I don't want to rush it. If everything goes well in Hogsmeade, then I'll ask her to the party."

"Wow, you actually thought this through. I'm proud of you Harry. I think this Eve might be good for you." Hermione answered with an all too knowing smile.

"Yes now all we need is for you to snog Ron instead of Lavender." Harry said which only ended up with him being hit with a book. "Ow, sorry."

"That's more like it." Hermione said content. "Now do you want to know if she likes you?" asked Hermione.

"How can you do that?"

"Simple, girl talk and also I think the answer is yes already. It's quite obvious but it never hurts to really know."

"You would do that?"

"Sure I would Harry. Plus I need to get to know her too." Hermione said and with that she shut her book and got up. "See you tomorrow Harry."

TBC…Thanks for reading and new chapter is underway!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I really didn't know where to go from where I left you all off. I also started the story, not realizing there were many like this one already, so I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a Marry Sue or whatever you readers call it. Either way, once I start a story, I'm determined to finish it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy and that there are less spelling errors. I also want to thank those who have put this under their fav/alert list. I hope you read on and enjoy.**

**P.S. Oh, and I almost forgot to thank the reviewer, Lol, for pointing out that its Foreign exchange student and not Forward. I have some hearing difficulties so I tend to hear some things differently which affect my grammar and I always thought I heard forward exchange student and not foreign, but not that you point it out, it makes more sense. The rest of the mistakes are just out of excitement so I hope I didn't make too many errors.**

Chapter 3: Fitting In

'Damn, I did not just kiss Harry?' thought Draco. He let his girl side take over, his hormonal girl side. Damn, damn, damn, Draco kept on mentally chastising himself. He ran up the steps only to remember that he actually had no idea where he was going to stay. Draco turned to go back down stairs to question Snape when someone stopped him.

"Excuse me, Miss. Ankert, where are you going?" He looked up to see some seventh year approach him. He vaguely remembered her from previous years. She was tall and lanky type of girl. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail as a few strands fell around her face. She had some brown freckles that were sprinkled around the bridge of her nose. She looked cute with her blue eyes, but she was a bloody Gryffindor, so therefore off limits.

"Hi, I'm Vivien Caulfield, and I'm head girl of Gryffindor. If you need anything Miss. Ankert, you can come to me for help."

She raised her hand towards Draco for him to shake it. Her voice was warm and friendly as she smiled at Draco. Draco looked at it apprehensively. He didn't want to shake her hand. She was Gryffindor he kept repeating in his head. She then got the notion that Draco didn't want to shake her hand and so her smile faded. She then cleared her throat as she looked more official.

"I'm guessing you're wondering where your rooms are." she said in a matter of fact tone. "Follow me, and I shall show you to your room."

Vivien motioned for Draco to follow her as she led him to a wooden door. She opened it where he saw five four-poster beds. Merlin's beard, he had to share a room. He looked around as he saw Pavarti Patil laying down on one of the beds. She looked up at Draco and gave him a friendly wave.

"This is where you'll be staying. Your trunk will be in front of your bed." Vivien informed Draco. "I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

Draco smirked as he doubted that's how she really felt. Vivien returned a cheeky smile and then closed the door behind her. Draco looked around the room with detest. It was covered in red maroon colors and accented with gold. The dungeons were ironically a lot nicer than this tower, but yet again, the pure blood house deserved the best.

"I think your bed is over there." Pavarti said as she interrupted Draco's train of thought. She pointed to the bed in the far corner of the room. There sat a trunk with the initials of E.D.A. He wondered what the "D" stood for, but it didn't really matter. He moved towards them and opened the trunk to surprisingly find some actual girl clothing. They were also nice clothes as some were made of silk and satin. He wondered where Hogwarts would get these clothes and in such short notice.

They must have gotten it from someone else, and whoever they got it from it was surely a Gryffindor. He saw there was a Gryffindor scarf in the trunk. He smirked at it. Draco heard the door open as Hermione Granger walked in. Her brown frizzy hair was still all over the place.

"Hey, Eve, how was the tour?" she asked in a friendly manner, but Draco didn't feel like talking to her.

"It was okay." Draco replied.

"So it was just okay?" said Hermione incredulously.

"If you don't mind, I'm tired and could use a good night's rest." Draco snapped. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I'll just be in the library if you need anything." Hermione informed Draco and then was out the room. She came down the stairs to found a nervous pacing Harry.

"She likes you." stated Hermione. Harry's heart seemed to soar as he wanted to know more.

"How'd she say it?"

"She didn't say it."

"Wait, then how do you know?" Harry asked wondering how Hermione would come to such a conclusion. His heart stopped soaring as it calmed down.

"Trust me Harry, I'm a girl." Hermione said while rolling her eyes at how ridiculous Harry was acting.

Harry sighed as he mumbled, "I hope you're right."

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't bad looking he guessed. He had long straight blonde hair, and his body frame wasn't bad either, not that he'd look at his new unfamiliar body parts. The night gown he had on fitted him well. It was a little tighter as the person who wore them before was thinner. He didn't like how airy it felt. Well at least it was emerald green. Actually most of the clothes in his chest were a shade of green. He wondered if the person who owned the clothes actually wasn't a Gryffindor after all. Maybe it was a Slytherin. The thought made him feel better.

He then tucked himself into bed. The next day Draco woke up to a smiling Lavender Brown.

"Morning sleepy head." She greeted him in an awful high pitched cheerful voice. Draco wondered how the hell anyone could put up with her. She was a pain.

"Come one, get up. I'll walk you down to breakfast." Lavender instructed as she pulled the covers off of him. He rolled up in a ball as all the warmth of his body had completely left him. Draco shut his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on, get up!" yelled Lavender as she wacked him with her pillow. Draco's eyes reluctantly fluttered open. Merlin, she would not leave him alone. He got himself up, and dragged himself through the morning routines. When he looked at the mirror he looked at himself with disgust. That's right, he was a girl. Damn!

Draco sat in the Great Hall having breakfast, except he was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Never in a million years did he think he would be sitting at the Gryffindor table. He then heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to see the head of Gryffindor standing behind him. Professor McGonagall looked like her usual strict self as she had a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Hello Miss. Ankert, I hope you had a nice night's rest. Here is your schedule." she informed him as she handed the piece of parchment towards him. Draco took it as he looked over it disdainfully. He had to attend class that was all with Gryffindor because he was a Gryffindor.

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome Miss. Ankert, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts." She gave him a small smile and then left. Before Draco could fully read the paper, it was ripped from his grip.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about your schedule. You can just follow me. Look, you've got divination. You'll love our teacher. She really has the gift of the inner eye." explained Lavender. Draco snorted. That woman couldn't make an accurate prediction even if her life depended on it.

"So what's our first class?" asked Draco.

"Double potions. That should be fine since we don't have Snape anymore. See up at the staff table, he's the greasy black haired git sitting next to our head of our house. He's the head of Slytherin so therefore the enemy."

"He's also my uncle."

"Oh, I'm sorry Eve. I didn't know that. Do you…um like your uncle?"

"Yes I do. He's nice outside of school I guess."

She nodded as like she understood, though he could see that she was shocked. He smirked at the sight of her. When the bell rang, Draco picked up his things and slung over a bag he found in his trunk with rolls of new parchment, filled ink wells, and quills. He figured he would use old textbooks from the teachers at class.

"I'm going to walk with Ron, you can walk with Harry!" Lavender proclaimed as she pushed Draco towards Harry before she clung onto Ron's arm. She started to drag him through the crowd to the next class. Draco looked to see Harry's surprised face, but then it broke out into a small smile.

"Hi Eve, how was your first night?"

"Fine Thank you." Draco responded a bit coldly. He straightened himself as he made his way out of the Great Hall and up to potion class. Harry wondered why Eve was being cold towards him. Did he say something wrong? He went to catch up with her, but then wondered why she was walking so quickly and determined. It was as if she knew where their next class was. Maybe she remembered from the tour Snape gave her. Harry didn't know.

"Did I say something?" asked Harry, wondering what had put her off.

"No, not at all, I'm fine."

By the tone of her voice, Harry knew she wasn't all right, but he also knew not to push her. It will blow over thought Harry. Hermione would throw these fits and it usually blew over after a class. They entered the classroom and paired up. Draco sat at a table by himself which he preferred. Harry looked over at Eve thinking she needed company.

"Hermione, I'm going to sit with Eve."

She shrugged as she understood. "Alright, go sit with Eve so the other girls can see you're interested in her and not anyone else. I'll go sit with Neville. He might need the help if you know what I mean."

With that Harry made his way towards Eve as he saw how she got out a blank piece of parchment and quill.

"You really don't need that." He informed her. She glared at Harry as if to tell him to shove off. Draco wasn't going to let his girl hormones take over again and therefore he was going to keep Eve far away from Harry. He was in control, and he kept on telling himself that.

"May I sit here?" Harry asked her, though her face remained impassive.

"Do what you want." replied Draco looking irritable. "It's not like I care."

Harry wondered what was wrong with her. Was it her time of month? He couldn't ask that though. He knew he would get a whole mouth full so he just sat down and got out his cauldron. A large boisterous wizard walked into the class room. He was bald, but annoyingly jolly. Draco wanted to hurl.

"Instructions are on the board. Copy the notes, and get to work on the potion. First one done earns twenty points for their house." instructed Professor Slughorn. He then caught the eyes of Eve. His smile broadened as he made his way over towards Draco and Harry.

"Hello Miss. Ankert, welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Slughorn as I teach potions. Now where are you from?"

"Africa." Draco answered nonchalantly as he was tired of hearing the question repeated over and over again. He's never been to Africa for Merlin's sake. Way to go Dumbledore on that one. He probably had a lot of fun thinking up that story. That old coot!

"Africa, well I'd love to hear all about it at my Slug club Christmas party. Why don't you come? Don't worry as it will be a lot of fun and Potter will be there as well. Looks like you two have become friends." He chuckled as he looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. "Go get her Harry. We don't stay young forever."

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry tried to hide his horror. To imagine his professor at a younger age going after girls was not a pleasant picture to imagine. Draco did the same thing. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be with Slughorn. A crystalized pineapple lover was not something that seemed like it would allure any type of girl unless they were just obsessed with it as he was.

"Ah you need a cauldron, let me get you one and the ingredients."

Thankfully he rushed out of their presence. Draco let out a sigh of relief as Harry had to smile at him or rather her.

"Is he that bad?" Harry asked her out of amusement.

"What do you think? I can't stand him. I bet my uncle was better at teaching potions than this guy."

"Ah, no offense, but I prefer Slughorn, partially because the man doesn't despise me unlike your Uncle."

"No offense taken. I know he hates you. It's not a hidden secret as none of you two try to hide it."

Harry had to smirk. It was true. The two of them most likely glared at each other and couldn't stand to be in the same room, but how she knew that, he still didn't know. She seemed to know more about him than he thought. How much did her uncle tell her about him? Is that why she's being cold? No, it couldn't. She was friendly last night, and that kiss on the cheek was a sign of endearment and appreciation, and maybe even out of love. No not love. It was too soon for love.

All too soon, Slughorn had come back with all the things he said he'd get.

"Well here you go my dear. (Draco flinched) I'm sure Harry will let you share his book with you." Slughorn gave them one last smile before returning to his desk at the head of the room. Harry brought out his book as he was apprehensive to share it with Eve. He made sure to cover up the name.

Draco looked at the book apprehensively. There were scribbles all over it. Did the good boy Potter write all over his book, the nerve?

"Doodling?" Draco questioned.

"More like revising. Trust me, it's all right. I assure you all the changes are accurate."

"If you say so Potter."

Harry cringed when she said that. Why was she acting this way? He continued on making his potion. Draco examined the book. There were cross outs everywhere and instructions put in parenthesis. He followed the instruction even though he had his suspicions. It wasn't like it was his grade anyway, it was Eve's. Was he even going to be graded? He shrugged his shoulders as he kept on going on.

It turned out that Harry's notes were correct. He for once made a potion that looked like it was supposed to in the end. Draco was in a better mood by the end of the class as Harry could sense it. He saw the smile on Eve's face and brightened up.

Once class ended, Draco collected a sample of his potion to hand it in to Professor Slughorn. When he got back, he saw that Harry had collected all of his things for him.

"Here you go Eve." Harry handed Draco his things. The gesture made him smile as he felt his cheeks get warm. _'No, I will not let Eve take over!'_ He mentally fought himself. Harry smiled back when he saw Eve smiling at him. He felt his own cheeks grow warm. '_Ah, he's blushing. He's so cute and thoughtful.'_ Eve took over once again as Draco couldn't put her out of his mind. She won.

"Thank you Harry. What class do you have next?"

"Divination." Harry replied glumly. Eve smirked at Harry's answer.

"Cool, I'll go with you. I don't very much care for magical creatures." Eve said nonchalantly, before lightly resting her hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry was surprised by the simple touch, but he didn't pull back either. Hermione was right.

"Well, are you going to lead me there Harry?" Eve asked with a playful glint in her frosty light blue eyes. A little friendly smile played across her rosy pink lips. Harry was caught up in her eyes, when he realized he wasn't moving.

"Oi Potter, could yeh step on it. Yeh hoggin' up te' door." Seamus yelled at them with his Irish accent thick and heavy. Harry snapped out of his daze as he started to walk with Eve following him. He felt her hand trail down from his shoulder and into his empty hand. Her hand was soft against his. Harry was too embarrassed to look at her. His face was beet red from Eve. All she did was let out a soft giggle which sounded like music to his ears.

"What's so funny?" he inquired amused by her laughter.

"Oh nothing Harry." Eve assured the shy Harry. He led her to the trapped door where Eve untangled her hand from his and climbed up the ladder. He was back in that muggy over scented room that he absolutely hated, but was thankful for it for the first time. It brought Draco back and Eve away.

He took a seat and harry sat by him as more students started to file into the room. Once everyone was seated, the divination Professor glided into the room in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Hello children," she greeted them in a misty hoarse voice, "welcome to another day in unfogging the future and looking out into the beyond." Her hand made a dramatic gesture causing Eve to giggle. The divination professor looked over at Eve with large rounded glasses.

"And you my dear would be?"

"I would be Miss. Eve Ankert, the foreign exchange student." Eve replied with a chin raised high in a pompous fashion.

"Well Miss. Ankert, welcome to divination as I am Professor Trelawney, and I shall be teaching you the divine art of-"

"Divination where we see to the beyond with our inner eye, I know, I got that part." Eve interjected causing many jaws to drop for interrupting their professor. Even Professor Trelawney looked surprised at the young girl's rudeness.

"Well then, Miss. Ankert welcome again and we shall be getting back to class." Professor Trelawney fixed her glasses on her face and then straightened herself. "Well class, please open up your text books to page ninety-three and predict your partner's future by the palm of their hand."

Eve struggled to take over again, but Draco kept her in place. He was not going to let her take over again. His body might be in girl form, but it was still Draco and not Eve. Harry looked over to see that Eve's smile had disappeared. It was like she was a switch going from happy to solemn. He didn't get it.

"Ah, would you like to predict first, or would you like me to?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head as a nervous habit.

"I don't care." Draco snapped as he flipped to the correct page in his book.

"Oh," Harry replied, not knowing what else to say. Draco smirked as he held out his hand.

"Let's see your future Potter." Harry looked at Eve apprehensively, "Come on, let us see."

Harry gave Draco his hand. Draco traced the lines in his palm with his girl slender fingers. Professor Trelawney came over to the two students out of curiosity.

"Miss. Ankert, tell me what you see?"

Draco smirked as he would have fun with this. Professor Trelawney didn't know it was him after all. This was Eve. He speculated Harry's hand. He observed the rough calluses from gripping his broom, and the deep embedded lines in his hand.

"Mmm, well Professor, what I see in front of me is clearly a hand." Draco replied bluntly which received a few giggles.

"No my dear, I meant his future, what do you see in his future?"

Draco looked at Harry's palm for a few moments then went back to his book for reference before he averted his attention back to Professor Trelawney. "I see an upcoming darkness upon Potter, which could lead to an early death."

"Well done my dear as I see you have an art in the inner eye. Carry on." She said as if she didn't care that one of her students might be dying early. Draco smirked at how incompetent she was while Harry stared at Eve in bewilderment. Draco caught Harry's dazed look and laughed. He then stopped as he hated his new girly laugh. It was so high pitched and unattractive, but yet Harry liked it.

"Is that really in my future?"

"No not at all." _'Though I wish'_ was Draco's after thought, but he didn't dare give himself away. "Let's see what's really in your future."

Draco looked at Harry as he asked, "Right hand or left?"

"Left I guess." Harry said as he put out his left hand.

"Hmm, more in touch with your emotions I see."

"What?" Harry said incredulously, trying to put his left hand back when Draco grabbed it.

"Too late, you already picked." Draco turned it over to see it. "Well, your hand isn't very soft, which means you aren't very sensitive, but yet it isn't completely hard which suggest you're human." His finger then ran over Harry's light scare, "Looks like you got in trouble with a blood quill. Nasty things they are."

Harry reddened as he remembered how he got that scare and who he got it from. Draco sensing his hand tensed laid both his hands on Harry where Harry's left hand was sandwiched between Draco's.

"I was only making an observation Potter. No need to get bashful now." Draco reprimanded in a playful manner. When Harry softened, Draco removed his hand that was laid on top and continued his inspection of Harry's hand.

"From the calluses I say you're a hard worker, or you've been gripping the broom handle too hard. Are you a quidditch player?" Draco asked even though he already knew the answer, but he needed to stay in character.

"Yes." Harry answered. He could have said he was the captain and the seeker, but he didn't want to sound boastful.

"A simple yes means you're modest." Draco pointed out before continuing on, "See here." Draco ran a finger over the first embedded line under Harry's fingers on his palm. Harry felt Eve's soft fingers as it gave him a ticklish feeling.

"That is your heart line. It tells me you're hidden romantic feelings since this is your left hand. It ends from your middle finger instead of pointer which means you have a need for love as you have many small branches which means you have many emotional sides. Your heart line also curves which means you have a strong sexual desire." With the last part, Draco smiled and then moved onto the next line. "This is your head line. It tells me how you view the world since it's your left hand. It's short and straight which means you're a very direct thinker and you can concentrate clearly."

"Next line." Draco went on. "This one is your life line as it tells me your emotional strengths being on your left hand. It's wide meaning you have lots of energy and it's also longer than your head one so you're actions are more physical than mental. And that's all that I can get out of this book." Draco slammed it shut.

"Your turn." Harry said, wanting to see how Eve is.

"Do we have enough time?" Draco inquired, trying to get out of the situation.

"I believe we do." Harry really didn't know, but he wanted to see Eve's hand, "Right or left?"

"Right." Draco said as Harry just smirked. He handed over his right hand to Harry. Harry was surprised as he felt how soft her hand was.

"You're sensitive and refined." Draco let out a knowing smile as he waited for Harry to go on. He turned her hand over to look at the palm as he wanted to get the heart line first. When he turned it over he looked shocked at first.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he tried to pull his hand away, but Harry held on to it. He then put his palm beside Eve's as he looked at them both.

"Our heart lines, they're the same."

"And?"

Harry flipped through the text book as he scanned the pages. When he saw what it meant he closed the book.

"What, what is it?" Draco wanted to know, but Harry just brushed it off. It couldn't be. The bell finally rang as it was time to leave. Harry quickly packed up his things but Draco was right on his tail. He went to reach him once he was at the bottom of the ladder.

"Tell me what does it means." He demanded once he had reached Harry.

"It doesn't mean anything." Harry tried to brush it off, but Draco wouldn't drop it.

"Harry, please tell me what it means."

Harry stopped to look into Eve's crystal blue eyes; trying to see if the book was true. "It means… it means soul mates."

He then walked off, leaving Draco speechless in the middle of the hall.

TBC….

**Author's note: Alright, so I actually searched how to palm read and it's very interesting. I even read my own palm which was fun and I'm thankful for this chapter as the thought of reading my palm never came to mind. Thanks for reading and I thank whoever put this story in their fav/alert list. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcomed. Even if it is to correct my grammar so then I can learn. I would very much appreciate it. Thanks again and best wishes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yeah I know this chapter is short and all, but it's just to keep the story move along. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this under their fav/alert list. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter four: Transfigurations

Draco couldn't focus on his lunch. "_Soul mates"_ kept going over and over in his mind. _'No, it's impossible, since when was divination reliable anyway?' _Draco smirked; he had nothing to worry about, right? Oh Merlin, what was he going to do? He dropped his head on the table to keep the room from spinning. The ability of eating had become futile. He couldn't look at it without his stomach turning. This wasn't butterflies, that was for sure.

The bell rang as Lavender grabbed his arm to haul him to their next class, completely oblivious to how Draco was feeling. They arrived in the large class room as a tall lean witch with her dark black hair tied tightly in a bun was writing the instruction on the black board of the transformation they would be learning that lesson. Lavender set herself down in a less graceful way than how Draco saw his mother. She patted the seat next to her for Draco to sit beside her. He absent mindedly sat down still lost in his own world. He hadn't even realized that Lavender was talking, but yet again she never knew when to shut up.

"Eve, hello Eve." Lavender poked Draco bringing him back down from the clouds.

"What?" replied Draco clearly annoyed.

"I was talking to you." Lavender responded sounding offended but Draco could care less. "Is everything alright with you?"

Draco didn't respond as his girl face was emotionless and blank.

"Attention please," Professor McGonagall's voice rang over the students. All the side conversations and gossiping had ceased as the lesson went on as it normally did. Draco did the incantation over and over again to turn his porcupine into a pincushion. For some reason he just couldn't.

"Please, Miss. Ankert, why don't you sit by Miss. Hermione Granger?" Professor McGonagall suggested to Draco, "She might be able to help you."

Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses towards Draco in that patronizing way that Draco hated. It made him feel like three which he detested. He also didn't like being near Hermione. It wasn't only because she was a mudblood for even if she was pure, he'd still hate little Miss Know-it-all. Hermione patted the seat next her invitingly. Draco let out a defeated sigh but was frozen in place when he saw who was sitting with her as well. It was Harry Potter. The boy he was trying to get out of his mind, or was it Eve's mind. Draco shook his head as he was afraid he was suffering from multiple personalities.

The act did not go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall, "Is there something wrong Miss. Ankert?" Her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Draco looked up at her and then looked back at Harry. Hermione seemed confused but decided to wait for Eve's final decision.

"No Professor." Draco replied. He walked slowly towards Hermione as he was looking around the room for an escape route. There was none. Draco started to panic as he looked desperately for anything that could get him out of this situation.

"Eve, are you okay?" asked Hermione, but it was too late. Draco had found his scapegoat. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Neville Longbottom's shoelaces had gotten tied together to each foot, causing him to trip. The cage of porcupines he was holding flew out of his hand and into the air. Unintentionally, on the porcupines' part, their sharp quills had shot around the room, striking many students. Others hid under desks as it was complete chaos. Draco was able to leap behind a desk before a quill was able to hit him. Everything happened all too fast. The room was completely under control but was now filled with the cries from the wounded. Professor McGonagall looked around shocked and mortified. She quickly dismissed the class and sent the wounded to the hospital wing.

"Miss. Ankert, please stay behind as I would like a word with you." Professor McGonagall said through clenched teeth and venomous green eyes.

-/-/-

"Harry!" yelled Hermione through the crowd as she pushed her way through the mass of people in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was throwing a fit with the amount of people in the informatory.

"Get out, all of you. Only the wounded can be in here!" she yelled. Hermione had finally made her way towards Harry and Ron. Ron had a porcupine quill stuck on his right arm and a few on his face. He grimaced from the pain as Harry tried to calm him down.

"I'm going to kill Neville the next time I see him!" yelled Ron, but then ceased as the quills on his face started to hurt.

"You two out." Madame Pomfrey pushed Harry and Hermione out. When the hospital doors closed, Hermione rounded on Harry.

"What did you do to Eve?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. "I didn't do anything alright. Something just happened."

"What happened?" Hermione inquired, but Harry walked away trying to avoid the question. He didn't want to tell her.

-/-/-

Draco waited in the quiet empty classroom for Professor McGonagall. The only other person that was there was Argus Filch. Draco could hear him mumbling under his breath. He played with his hands nervously until Professor McGonagall had finally arrived. Draco thought his heart was going to stop when he heard the door slam open.

"Argus, would you be so kind as to give Miss. Ankert and I a moment alone?" she asked in a crisp tone while Argus reluctantly obliged. "Thank you."

Her heels clicked against the hard stone floors as she walked towards Draco. Draco held his breath as he thought he couldn't get into too much trouble. For all she knew he was just Eve, right? She made her way in front of him with her cheeks burning red with anger, her nostrils flared, and her green eyes blazing. If Draco hadn't already known her agnimagus form, he would've thought it was a dragon. She placed her hands on the desk of which Draco was sitting in as if restraining herself from strangling him right now.

She looked him squarely in the eyes as she spitefully said, "Mister Malfoy, if you ever try to pull something like that again, the punishments will be severe."

Draco's face read astonishment as to how she knew. She smiled almost wickedly as she stood up straight peering down at him.

"Yes Malfoy, I know. You are now in my house after all and wearing my old clothes."

Draco looked down humiliated at his dark olive velvet dress. To imagine his Professor younger wearing the dress was a disturbing thought to him. Minerva had a bemused look upon her face at Draco's reaction.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that I cannot punish you now, but don't think you won't be reprimanded once you have changed back. You may go."

-/-/-

Later that day Professor Minerva McGonagall walked through the halls and into the dungeons. The only purpose she ever had being in the dungeons was to visit a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She was fuming as she didn't even bother to knock when she entered his office. The noise she had created, disturbed the dark serenity in which Professor Severus Snape had situated himself in.

She strode to his desk with fire in her eyes. This couldn't be good he thought. She slammed the desk with great ferocity causing Severus to jump slightly though Minerva paid no heed to it.

"Draco Malfoy has injured a great many of my students during transfiguration!" she yelled. Severus rolled his eyes whenever he heard the name of his sad pathetic god son.

"This is a serious matter Severus!" Minerva reprimanded as she thought the eye-roll was meant for her, "Now that Malfoy is a girl under a different name, he thinks he can get away with anything."

"Are you sure that's what he thinks?" interjected Severus as he stood up, challenging her might.

"Well what else could it be?" she shot back, "Unless the potion he made effects his hormones."

"Not completely, no."

"Then what are you trying to hint at Severus?" Minerva inquired, getting quite impatient.

"What I'm trying to ask is if Draco or Eve has had a certain interest in someone."

"Interest?" Minerva repeated.

"Yes interest, infatuation, crush, or whatever you would like to call it. Do you think he has one?"

"I'm not sure." Minerva admitted. Severus looked displeased but acknowledged her answer nonetheless.

An awkward silence had filled the room. Minerva waited for him to say something, but he remained speechless. Instead he was deep in thought about something as he stared off into the distance. His black eyes focusing on something else that had no relevance of why she was there. Finally she gained the courage to ask him the question that had been irritating her ever since he brought up the thought.

"What if Malfoy has an interest? Will he be willing to go back to his old life?"

Severus looked up at her as he was obviously thinking the same thing. "Do I look like I would know?" he snapped at her. Minerva being at her wits end decided to leave the dark man to himself as she started to leave his office.

"Make sure you talk to Malfoy about his behavior." She requested before she left the room, leaving Severus to his ponderings.

TBC…

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed and reviews and all that other stuff is welcomed. I hope you have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So I was looking through files on my flash drive for things to delete so I have more room when I came across this file. Totally forgot about it and I'm completely sorry about the delay, but hopefully the chapter will make up for it. Next one will hopefully be the end of this story so thanks to those that have still been following.**

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

"Get up, get up, get up!" yelled Lavender Brown. She kept on jumping up and down on Eve's bed. Draco only curled into himself, trying to block her out of his mind. He was already at war with another girl over his mind, Eve.

"Would you stop that nascent jumping? It's the weekend. I can sleep in if I please."

"Not today you can't. Today we go to Hogsmeade. Hurry up and get dressed so we have enough time to eat." Lavender retorted while hopping off the bed.

Draco's eyes shot open. Hogsmeade was today? He rolled up in a ball, holding tightly to his bed covers. He learned from the first time. Lavender couldn't pull them away this time.

"Come on Eve. Ron will be waiting for me and I suspect Harry will be waiting for you." she teased, but he just shut his eyes. He wasn't going and that was final. He could make up an excuse. Blame McGonagall he thought, say she gave you detention.

"Eve," came a new voice. It wasn't Lavender's annoying high pitched voice but it was soft and tender. He felt a gentle hand hold his shoulder.

"You know, Harry told me about what happened." Draco peeked over his covers to see Hermione perched on his bed. "Divination is stupid, and even Professor McGonagall said it was unreliable. Don't let that get between you and Harry. I've never seen him this happy before."

Her brown eyes bore into his. Sincerity was written all over them and she then braced a small smile. "Just don't break his heart, or I might have to hurt you."

They both shared a small laugh but for some reason that he couldn't explain, but his mood had brightened immensely.

"All right I'll go." Draco had given in. Hermione looked pleased with herself and they all got ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"Ronnie-kins!" yelled Lavender across the court yard. She leapt into his arms, strangling her arms around his neck like a young child. Draco caught Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you tell him?" he inquired as Hermione looked at Eve as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "You know for someone who is incredibly book smart, you are horrible with relationships.

Hermione sighed, "I know, I'm pathetic."

"No you're not. You just need to spend more time out of the library."

"Well speaking about relationships, go over to Harry. He's right there." Hermione pointed him out. He was standing beside Ron looking as if he didn't want to be around Lavender and Ron at the moment. Draco didn't blame him.

"Go on Eve, he could use some rescuing there." Before he knew it, Hermione gave him a light push. Harry caught sight of Eve but he didn't know what he should do. Instead he stood frozen in his place. Draco finally pushed Hermione's hands away and straightened himself. It was too late now to back down. He walked determinedly to Harry with his head raised high.

"Hey there Eve." As soon as he spoke, Draco felt his confidence slipping. His cheeks grew hot and there was nothing to stop it. Eve was taking over and once again he tried to push her away but she was resilient.

"Hey Harry." Eve replied with her face flushed her blue eyes on the ground before her.

"Let's just—" they simultaneously said at once. Eve bit her lower lip to keep herself from talking and let Harry take over.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just divination after all." He reasoned. Eve looked at him relived. It seemed like Hermione had talked to him too. She no longer wanted to be in an awkward moment so instead she moved to his left side with her right hand held out.

"May I have your left hand Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled and obliged her. Hermione smiled as she watched Eve and Harry walk off hand in hand. Hopefully things will stay that way she thought. After everything, Harry deserved to be happy.

They walked together to Hogsmeade in content silence. The fact that she was beside him made him feel safer, and somehow complete. For Draco, he felt at peace for once. Eve had taken over briefly, but he was able to regain his control shortly after. He should've let go of Harry's hand, but there was a part of him that didn't want to. The way their hands molded together felt right. He also enjoyed the heat that emanated from his hand.

"We're almost there." Harry broke the silence and Draco looked up to see he was indeed correct. He could see the roof tops starting to appear from over the hill. They kept walking, and once they entered town, Harry let go of Eve's hand despite Draco's disappointment. The feeling only lasted for a moment, until Harry had wrapped an arm around her, to draw her in. Draco found the feeling better than the one before it.

"You must be cold." Harry started to rub her arms in an attempt to warm her, "Would you like some butter beer to warm you up, and then I can start showing you around?"

"That would be lovely." Draco replied and Harry happily led her to the Three Broomsticks. Little did they know that Professor McGonagall had kept a close watch. Things weren't looking good. She sighed inwardly, but she wasn't going to stop it. Draco could love whomever he pleased as she had no right to meddle with it. She only hoped he wouldn't get hurt when the time to change back came around.

The Three Broomsticks was crowded but Harry was able to squeeze in. He left Draco at a small table by the Christmas tree as he went to get the drinks. Draco thanked him and they went back to silence, not that they could speak. It was too loud already to be heard without yelling.

When both had finished, Harry led Draco out of the clustered place, and was finally able to talk to her.

"Where would you like to go?"

Draco had to remind himself Eve didn't know the place even though he knew it very well. "You're the expert, what would you like to show me first?"

"Fair enough," Harry agreed, "right this way then."

This time Draco walked beside Harry without contact. He hated to admit to himself that he missed his warm touch, but he forced it out of his mind, trying to blame it on Eve and her damned hormones. Harry led Draco into every shop there was in Hogsmeade. If Draco liked what was on display at a shop window, harry would oblige and led her in. Laughter was shared along with stories that Draco found hard to believe.

"So they locked you in a cupboard?" Draco repeated incredulously. He wondered how Harry could still turn out smiling even though his whole childhood was filled with abuse.

"Yes, but it's getting better, and I try not to think about it much anymore. Enough about me, how are your folks?"

"They're," Draco paused to think, "They might not be the best, but I still love them."

"How so?"

"My mother loves me too much while my father doesn't enough. Whenever he looks at me, all I can see is shame. It's like I'm not good enough for him, and he resents that I was ever born but yet he spoils me with only the finest things." Draco stopped him to see his reaction to the new information, but all he saw was empathy.

"I understand," Harry saw the need for a response in Eve's eyes, "all you really want is to feel loved and accepted. We have that in common."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining since your family life is worse than mine."

"No, don't be sorry. The important thing is that you're not like them. You've chose to live above their ideals and make your own. It's all we can do to keep moving through our lives. Once we do, we can start enjoying life, and the little things it provides." Harry smiled down at her as he offered her his hand again, "Come on. Let's get back to Hogwarts before we freeze our arses off."

Draco wished what Harry had said was true. He took Harry's hand once again and they started their way back to the castle. He kept going through the conversation in his mind. Never before has he ever opened up to anyone before and he had to wonder what had brought it out of him. It was Eve. He once again blamed it on Eve, but even if it was Eve, he was feeling better than he ever had. He was able to confide his feelings to someone he felt like he could trust. He was torn. He wanted to hate Potter but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Harry walked Draco all the way to the Gryffindor common room. They stood awkwardly, knowing it was time to say good bye.

"Well bye then. Thanks for showing me Hogsmeade." Draco was heading towards the stairs, but Harry had stopped him.

"Eve," he looked nervous, "would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me?"

"Sure, that would be lovely." Draco didn't even give it a second thought.

"Great, I'll see you then." Harry felt a large weight lift off his shoulders. He stood there a moment longer smiling at Eve before he went up the stairs leading up to the boy's rooms. Draco's heart beat faster as warmth spread all over his body. He couldn't help but have a stupid grin over his face.

His footsteps were light even, feeling as though he could walk on air. Nothing could bring him down from the clouds, or so he thought.

"Miss. Ankert, there you are." Draco turned around to see Vivien, the head girl of Gryffindor, approach him. "Professor Snape requested to see you at once in his office."

Draco knew this couldn't be good, but he had to go. He made his way down the halls and back into the dungeons. The dampness never bothered him until now. He could feel it cling to his skin in the most uncomfortable way. Draco gave a little knock on the door of his godfather's which was shortly followed by his dark monotone voice that bid him to enter.

Draco entered the office to find Professor Snape sitting behind his desk. His quill quickly moved back and forth across a piece of parchment. Snape gave no further instructions to Draco, leaving the girl awkwardly standing by the door.

Once Snape was done, he capped the bottle of ink and sat back in his chair. His dark eyes bore into Draco's blue.

"You wanted to see me Professor." Draco said in a voice almost inaudible.

Snape said nothing, but reached into his robes to pull out a vile filled with dark green liquid. He held it out for Draco to take. Draco got the notion and took it from his Professor, eyeing it precariously.

"It's the antidote Mr. Malfoy. Take it once break starts. You may go now." Snape dismissed him.

"Thank you Professor." Draco left with the potion clutched in his right hand. He had another week before he had to take the potion, and then everything would go back to how it was before.

TBC….

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and Happy 2012! ...Is it too late to say? Oh well.**


End file.
